tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest VII
And things go downhill... ---- Meanwhile back in Ivarstead... Korgrav lead Yslana upstairs in the Vilemyr inn to put their things in their room. "Hey Ys... There are a few things I need to do. Will you be okay for a while?" "I'll be fine." Yslana smiled. "Do your things." Korgrav grinned and headed down the stairs. He went to a local Jeweler. He pulled out a massive bag of coins. He had been saving for months and now he was ready. The jeweler was a Breton. "Can I get you something?" "Well, I'm looking for an engagement ring. Something stunning. I've got three thousand gold."Korgrav stated. "Aaah! A gold band, with diamonds?" The jeweler showed Korgrav the ring he was discussing. "This is beautiful! Would it be out of my budget to have Emerald added to the sides?" "No, in total that'll be 2500 gold. Who's the lucky lady?" "Yslana Vailborn, but tell no one please. She knows a lot of people. I want to surprise her."Korgrav grinned handing the man the gold. "Do you have a decorative presentation box?"He asked. "Ah, Winterhold's connection to the Thieves Guild... I see." The Jeweler gave him a handsomely carved wooden box. "Thank you so much, I'll be sure to reccomend your store to anyone I can. I have a friend who needs to make a visit here."Korgrav chuckled. "Anyways you have a good day." Korgrav then walked to gather a few things for his special night with Ys. After a few hours of preparation, he returned to the inn. Upon return he noticed a few peculiar men and women watching him, but he didn't care. He went upstairs and to their room to find Yslana. Yslana was reading a book on magical theory. "Hello, Kor..." She smiled seductively. "Hey baby girl... Would you do me a favor? Could you go get us some fresh bread from downstairs? I forgot to get it and my back is killing me."Kor smiled half-heartedly. "I will." Yslana gave Korgrav a kiss on the cheek, and headed downstairs. As soon as Ys left out, Korgrav got to work. Setting up a dinner was difficult. Especially convincing the chef that him asking for a scent block on his dish wasn't an insult. After nearly burning down the inn trying to set up the candles, He was ready. Yslana came back up, fresh bread in her hands. When she returned, she let out a small gasp. "Candlelit dinner?"Korgrav smiled. Yslana put down the bread, and kissed him. "Absolutely!" "Do me a favor though and ignore the burn marks on the table cloth."He grinned, gesturing for her to sit. Yslana laughed, and sat. "Noted. I wonder what our friends are doing." "Discussing biological matters by now I'm sure."Korgrav laughed. "Last time we saw em, I swear Darius was about to jump Arabelle!" Yslana laughed. "Did you not see the equal hunger in her eyes too?" Korgrav laughed, as he began to finish his meal. "I swear, if we got those two wound up and put in the same room, they'd be on one another before we closed the door!" Yslana laughed, halfway done with hers. "Are they trying to keep it a secret or something? I swear it's obvious."Korgrav chuckled, taking the last sip of his portion of wine. "I think both of em are trying to take it slow... And failing spectacularly." Yslana giggled. "It's hilarious to watch those two try so hard not to jump each other's bones and be professional around each other." Korgrav chuckled "Umm I got to go downstairs to get some more wine. I'll be right back love." Yslana smiled, "sounds good." Korgrav got up and descended the stairs. The strange people from earlier were still there. But they were sneering at Korgrav. Korgrav warily eyed the men before going up to the counter. "Can I get two bottles of wine please?" There was a dull thud from outside. "Sure..." The bartender nodded. The men stepped forward... "I don't know what your intentions are, but you're looking to open a can of worms."Korgrav stated to the men without looking in their direction. "We are th Vigilants of Stendarr, and you are a servant of the Daedra..." The leader sneered. "A curse doesn't mean you serve the one who placed it... Ah but very well. It seems you've come for violence. And a Violent end you've found!"Korgrav roared as he turned and shifted. He then roared his mighty fear inducing roar. And swung on one of the Vigilants with a hefty paw. The Vigilants drew their maces and began attacking. The Werebear tried its best to fend off the Vigilants but their maces were all enchanted with stamina draining qualities and were silver. With a desperate roar, He cried out for help to anyone... Outside. In that dark alley, Darius and Aras were in the throes of lust-induced passion when Korgrav's roar shocked them both back to their senses. "Oh shit! That doesn't sound good!"Arabelle exclaimed... "You think?!" Darius grabbed his staff and axe, completely shirtless, and sprinted for the door. Arabelle tried to look for her panties... Fuck it! She too sprinted for the door. Inside was a bloody gory mess. There were several slaughtered Vigilants, but the worst scene before them was one Vigilant standing over their Werebear comrade who was in a bloody broken state. The Vigilant was about to bring his mace down for the final killing blow. KRA-KOOM! The Vigilant was sent flying as Yslana fired a thunderbolt. "That's why you motherfuckers don't mess with Korgrav!" The Vigilant was impaled by Darius' staff, while Yslana desperately tried to heal Korgrav. "Arabelle, if I may ask, why do both of you look so disheveled, and why is Darius missing his shirt?" The Werebear was a complete disaster. He wasn't fatally wounded, but nearly every bone was broken. If he tried to shift back, it would surely kill him. Yslana would need the help of the college to heal him properly. She wouldn't be able to do it alone. "We had to fight off Vigilants outside... They poured acid on Darius' shirt..."Arabelle lied. "Somehow, I doubt that..." Yslana commented. "Darius, we need to get Korgrav to the College. It's the only way we'll heal him." "Way ahead of ya." Darius tapped his staff on the ground, and a wide portal to the College appeared. Arabelle gave Yslana a look as if to say I'll explain later..., before stepping through the portal. Darius cast another spell, carefully lifting Korgrav. Yslana quickly followed after Darius, Aras and Korgrav into the courtyard of the College. Darius, despite being shirtless, began giving orders. "Colette, get a large bed and heal this Werebear. Drevis, break up Nirya and Faralda's latest fight and get me three rooms in the Hall of Countenance. Sergius, bring me my robes!" As J'Zhargo passed by to get out of the way, that was when the Werebear came to in anguish and anger. He grabbed the poor Khajiit by the throat about to rip his head off. Darius cast Telekinesis and separated the two. "Not in my College!" Admittedly, the Archmage was quite sexy without a shirt, standing in the middle of the courtyard... Arabelle tried not to cream on the stone floor, watching Darius. The WereBear roared and tossled about frantically. It was clear he was in pain beyond imagining and frightened too. Drevis casted Harmony on the Werebear, as Colette found the bed. Darius placed Korgrav on it, and the two wheeled him away, followed by Yslana. "Sergius! Where's one of those rooms!?"Arabelle stated firmly. The Werebear calmed down but tears rolled from its eyes. "Go into the hall, go up one level, it's the first one on your left!" Sergius stated, bringing Darius his robes. Darius took off for the Archmage's Quarters, having issues of his own. Colette got to work, healing Korgrav. Arabelle quickly made it to the room and took care of some ... Personal business... The Werebear's bones were slowly reset. Each set was more painful than the last... "Vailborn, switch with me!" Yslana took over the main healing, allowing Colette to regain magicka. Darius took care of his business, flashbacks to Ivarstead helping him along... The Werebear's final bone was set back in place, but he was knocked out cold. The pain too severe for him to have maintained consciousness. Arabelle's moans of pleasure could be heard through the halls as she begged to be back in Ivarstead in her mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Darius registered those faint noises, allowing him to relieve his own tension faster. Yslana waited, tearily, for Korgrav to wake up... The Werebear slowly shifted back to Korgrav who quickly sat up coughing up left over blood... Arabelle laid back with a sigh of pleasure wondering what could have been... Yslana let out a sob, hugging Korgrav. Darius laid back, breathing. he then asked a question. "If i had given you the world, what would you have done?" Unfortunately, only the stone walls were there to answer him. Suddenly Arabelle had an idea. She opened her hand and a root began to grow. She made it shove through the brick, winding until it reached Darius' room. Next to his bed a flower bloomed in full view and it radiated the scent of honeysuckle and strawberries. Korgrav hugged Yslana tightly. "I'm so sorry Ys... For once I didn't start this fight..." "I know, Kor..." Yslana sobbed. Darius smiled, and whispered one word into his hand, and casted Throw Voice. In Aras' room, a voice whispered "Fo..." A cold breeze swept through, bringing the smell of clean mountain air with it. "Mmmm...."Arabelle sighed breathing in the scent as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Ys..."Korgrav sighed holding her while she sobbed. Darius smiled, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle and strawberries as he drifted off to sleep. Yslana crawled onto Korgrav's bed, getting her tears under control. "Do you mind... if i spend the night?" "Of course not my love..."Korgrav smiled weakly, holding on to her still. Yslana snuggled up to Korgrav, falling asleep. Category:Blog posts